La misteriosa Bruma
by Nyasweet
Summary: Helga encuentra un nuevo amigo, Arnold se enamora de una cantante, Phoebe y Gerald a veces piensan que sus amigos son demasiado cabeza dura...que pasara con nuestras parejas preferidas?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett, excepto los personajes creados por mí.

Las canciones que serán utilizadas tampoco me pertenecen.

Comienzo

Era otro día normal de escuela….

-Arnold! Recuerda que me ayudaras después de clases con la tarea de matemáticas!- le dijo una chica que pasaba por al lado de el en el pasillo.

-claro, te veo después de clases- le dijo Arnold de la manera más natural del mundo.

-Arnold! Vas a ser hoy mi pareja en la clase de química?-

-claro Lu! Nos vemos allí- dijo él y seguía caminado.

-Arnold! Capitán del equipo de básquet te busca!-

-gracias Ronda!- le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Arnold porque no me invitas a una cita- le dijo alguien que se aparecía detrás de él burlándose.

-Gerald!- dijo saludándolo a su amigo.

-vamos Arni! Tienes a más de una chica coqueteándote en la cara y no les prestas atención, pobrecillas- dijo Gerald en tono burlón.

-vamos Gerald ellas no me ven así-

-si, claro amigo! Lo que tú digas jaja-

-mejor nos vamos las clases están por empezar-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que todo eso ocurría, dos chicas miraban en esa dirección….

-ho! Arnold porque no me ayudas- decía una chica rubia en tono de ironía- ese tonto cabeza de balón- decía ya enojada.

-vamos Helga, deberías saber ya Arnold es muy popular-

-sí y demasiado amable con las chicas-

-Arnold es amable con todos Helga-

-así, pues conmigo últimamente no lo ha sido-

-porque tú lo tratas muy bien no?- dijo Phoebe señalando lo obvio

-ese no es el punto Phoebe! Desde hace tiempo el mismo dijo que era mi amigo y ahora que hemos crecido y no lo molesto tanto como antes, pensé que las cosas cambiarían- dijo Helga con un poco de desánimo.

-bueno, en eso te tengo que dar razón, no lo molestas tanto como antes pero no pasa una semana sin que le hagas algo-

-con una sana dosis de mi maltrato hacia Arnold debo vivir, no crees?- le dijo con el ánimo un poco más levantado.

-mira Helga! Ya se van a clases, vamos!-

-sí, y no tenemos por qué ir siempre….- no llego a terminar la oración que choco con algo y cayó al suelo- auch!-

-Helga! Estas bien?- pregunto un joven delante de ella.

Los que vieron eso pensaron que el pobre chico que choco a Helga, la chica más ruda de la secundaria, no viviría para ver otro día.

-ho! Lo siento! Estas bien?- le dijo el chico levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

Helga le aparto la mano y se puso de pie sola – porque no te fijas por donde vas idiota?!-

-qué? Fuiste tú la que venía distraída!- le dijo el chico un tanto enojado.

-que dijiste- dijo Helga enojada tomándolo de la camisa blanca que el chico traía, a punto de propinarle un golpe cuando….

-Helga no lo golpees!- dijo Arnold que metiéndose en medio logro apartar al chico del agarre de Helga.

-no te metas Arnold!-

-vamos Helga, él ya se disculpó, yo mismo lo oí, solo fue un accidente, no es así, Ed?- le dijo Arnold mirándolo para que dijera que sí.

-sí, fue un accidente- dijo parándose firme y viendo fijamente a Helga – no tienes por qué molestarte-

Helga le lanzo a los 2 chico una mirada de enojo y dijo – bien! Pero la próxima vez no lo pasare por alto Arnoldo y también va para ti Ed!-

-ja! Si claro como no-

-acaso me estas desafiando!- dijo enojada –te voy a…!-

Justo suena la campana para clases.

-vamos Helga, llegaremos tarde!-

-sí, Phoebe- dice yéndose dándole una última mirada de enojo a los dos chicos.

-sera mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos Arnold- le dice Gerald.

-si tienes razón!, vamos Ed- le dice y los tres chicos van a clases.

* * *

Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo….

-Arnold!-

-he? Ha! Ed!- dijo Arnold saludando al chico que se acercaba a él.

-te diriges a la práctica?-

-sí, tú también?-

-sí, y por cierto se me olvido agradecerte por lo de oi-

-así! No te preocupes no fue nada-

-nada, esa chica está loca!-

-ja ja si Helga es bastante difícil de manejar pero en el fondo es una buena persona, te lo aseguro-

-Arnold, no deberías buscar bondad donde no la hay-

-yo te aseguro que Helga es buena, solo no sabe cómo manejar su ira-

-waw! Como la defiendes! Acaso es que te gusta?-

-he? No! Digo no es que no me agrade pero ella es mi amiga- "aunque quizás" pensó Arnold recordando lo que ocurrió aquel día en lo alto de aquel edificio intentando salvar el vecindario y en la selva de San Lorenzo...

-entonces eres demasiado bondadoso, como sea, mira los muchachos ya está allí, hola!-Dijo dando un saludo a todos los del equipo de bascket.

* * *

Comenzaron la práctica, que duro 2 horas.

-bien, muchachos eso es todo por hoy!- grito el entrenador.

Todos fueron a los vestuarios y se prepararon para ir a casa.

-hey! Ed! Vienes con nosotros a los videojuegos?- le dice Gerald.

-lo siento chicos, tengo clases de guitarra-

-hoo que mal, bueno, nos vemos mañana- le dice Arnold.

-si adiós-

Cuando se va Ed, Arnold y Gerald se van camino a los videojuegos.

-que loco, lo de hoy no Arnold?-

-qué cosa?-

-lo de Ed! Viejo! Que no lo viste! Antes de que te metieras él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Helga-

-si pero no me gusta que mis amigos peleen-

-sí, pero jamás hubiera creído que el Ed que conocimos cuando empezamos la secundaria seria asi, tiempo después, era tan retraído y andaba todo el tiempo solo-

-la gente cambia Gerald, además creo que al ir asiéndonos amigos se fue abriendo más-

-tienes razón, tal vez solo era tímido-

-si-

-pero lo importante es que…..te ganare de nuevo en las carreraaaa!- dijo Gerald comenzando a correr.

-espera Gerald!-

* * *

2 horas más tarde….

-"que cansancio, a penas llego me voy a dormir"- pensaba Ed.

Iba caminando por el parque para ir a su casa, el sol estaba cayendo.

-"que hermoso es cuando se ve el sol caer y la luna aparecer…hey! Esa es una buena frase para una canción!"-pensaba Ed.

Seguía caminando y componiendo un canción.

"ho! Hermosa luna! Tu….."- mientras iba pensando otro poema interrumpe el suyo.

-Ho! Hermosa luna! Testigo silenciosa de los tormentos de mi alma, tus días de oscuridad son iguales que mis días de oscuridad, mi enamorado corazón llora de amor-

"quien es esa?"- pensaba Ed mientras se escondía detrás de un arbusto para ver mejor a la que recitaba ese poema.

-ho! Luna eres la única a la que dejare escuchar mi pesar y la tristeza que siento-

-"debo acercarme más para ver quien es"- decía moviéndose.

-debo decirte hermosa luna que mi tristeza se debe a…-

De pronto se escucha un sonido entre los arbusto y la poeta frena su estrofa.

-quien esta hay?!- grita con una voz muy enojada.

-Helga?- dice Ed apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

* * *

Hola a los fans de Oye Arnold!

Este es mi primer fic de la serie.

Fue una serie que vi cuando era pequeña y me gustaba mucho, lástima que no la continuaron…

Por lo menos deberían de habernos dado la peli de LA JUNGLA y una temporada más jaja

Me despido, paz!


	2. Extraña amistad

De pronto se escucha un sonido entre los arbusto y la poeta frena su estrofa.

-quien esta hay?!- grita con una voz muy enojada.

-Helga?- dice Ed apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

* * *

2-Extraña Amistad

Ambos se vieron por unos momentos con ojos muy sorprendidos.

Helga fue la primera en salir del shock – que haces aquí? Idiota! Acaso me espiabas?- le dice como enojada para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-no! Digo sí! Digo…eso no importa, no puedo creer que seas tú la que decía ese magnífico poema, tienes un gran don!- le dice asombrado.

-escúchame! Si le llegas a decir a alguien de esto te aseguro que…!-

-porque no quieres mostrarte como lo que eres, una gran poeta!-le interrumpe Ed.

-no necesito serlo, solo recito para calmar ciertas cosas dentro de mí- dice con un tono un tanto nervioso.

-pero….-

-nada! Aquí no pasó nada! Tu no le dirás nada a nadie me oíste!- le dice amenazando con el puño.

Ed se quedó un momento aturdido pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –bien no lo hare pero te propongo un trato-

-olvídalo!- dijo inmediatamente

-bueno, creo que todos sabrán tierna y cursi que es la ruda de Helga- dijo con malicia.

-bien!- dijo con tono rendida- te escucho-

-veras, trabajo en un café bar donde se escuchan artistas novatos todo el tiempo, algunos son geniales, otros son un asco pero cualquiera puede participar-

-y?- dice Helga no entendiendo a donde iba todo.

-quiero que cantes allí-

-cantar?! Yo nunca he cantado- "que le pasa a este idiota" pensaba enojada.

-quiero que modifiques estos poemas que escribes, y compongamos canciones juntos, tu pon la letra, yo pongo la música, que dices he?-

-nunca he cantado antes- dice siendo sincera con el- además por si no has notado no me gusta parecer cursi-

-si lose pero te podemos modificar el look y quedaras irreconocible, además seré yo quien hable ante el público para que no te reconozcan si quieres-

-espera! No quiero cambiar mi look o mi estilo- le advierte

-no me refiero a permanentemente sino a algo como un disfraz-

-mmm….no lo sé- dice pensándolo "no confio en él pero no puedo arriesgarme a que le diga a todos…"

-vamos Helga!, por favor, quiero ir a la universidad de bellas artes y hacernos un poco famosos es la repuesta para mí y tu ganaras el hecho de que jamás revele lo de tus poemas a nadie, trato- dice extendiéndole la mano.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, meditando y….- bien, acepto- dijo Helga estrechando su mano –pero recuerda que no debes traicionarme y a cambio intentare cantar bien-

-sí, está bien, puedes confiar en mí- le dice con una gran sonrisa.

"es un chico extraño" pensaba Helga -solo tengo una duda…..cómo harás que no me reconozcan?-

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela….

-Arnold, vamos a la pizzería después de clases con los chicos, te apunas?-

-es que tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo con el coche y…-

-el gran Arnold, cuando será el día en que no andes ayudando a alguien- decía Gerald

De pronto Gerald se quedo viendo en dirección a los casilleros, y Arnold volteo a ver y se encontró con Helga tomando del cuello a Ed.

-Helga! Ya deja de lastimarlo- dijo Arnold acercándose.

-tranquilo Arnold, solo hablábamos y arreglábamos los asuntos no es así Helga- dijo con una gran sonrisa como si nada pasara y entonces Helga lo soltó.

-si como sea….- dijo Helga y se marchó.

-Ed te dije que tengas cuidado con hacer enojar a Helga- le ragaña Arnold.

-vaya 2 veces has escapado de la muerte, me impresionas- dijo Gerald acercándose a ellos.

-tranquilo muchachos, todo está bien, Helga y yo nos llevamos bien- dijo Ed muy relajado.

-huy! Si de maravilla!- dijo Gerald con ironía.

-lo dicen por lo de recién? A no, fui yo quien la provoco- dijo Ed recordando lo de recién.

* * *

Flashback

-ho! Arnold! Sera el día en que me mires con ojos de amor y no de simple amista- dijo con suspiros Helga viendo su relicario, mientras llegaba a su casillero, pensado que era temprano y no había nadie en ese pasillo pero…

-ya veo- dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando Helga volteo quedo en shock – así que en él piensas cuando haces esos hermosos poemas- decía Ed.

Helga reaccionó rápidamente, lo tomo del cuello –escúchame idiota será mejor que borres de tu mente lo que oíste o yo te..-

-Helga, te dije que confíes en mí, no te preocupes, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo quiero ser tu amigo, lo digo en serio- dice mirándola fijamente para que se dé cuenta de que no miente.

"parece ser sincero" -bien, creo que puedo confiar en ti- dijo Helga.

-Helga!- grito Arnold acercándose a ellos.

Fin del flashback

* * *

-por cierto Arnold….tienes toda la razón con lo que me dijiste, Helga es buena persona, con una forma muy profunda de ver las cosas, bien nos vemos- dijo Ed y se dirigió a clases.

-que raro….ayer la odiaba y ahora la alaga, me parece que ese chico es bipolar- dijo en broma Gerald-no lo crees Arnold?- le llamo pero no respondía.

Arnold se quedó mirando en dirección en la que se alejó Ed pensando en lo que dijo…

-tierra a Arnold!- dijo Gerald pasando su mano frente a él.

-decías?- dijo Arnold despertando.

-qué te pasa amigo?-

-nada solo me quede pensando en lo que dijo Ed-

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad, a la hora del almuerzo Phoebe y Helga estaban sentada en una mesa.

Gerald y Arnold se acercaron a ellas.

-Phoebe, como está tu padre?- dijo sentándose junto a ella y dándole un beso.

-bien, solo era un resfriado- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa.

-por qué no vas a saludar a tu suegro? Geraldo- dijo Helga.

-tal vez lo haga, suegrita Pataki-

Ambos rieron.

Arnold miraba la situación mientras comía.

"Desde que Gerald comenzó a salir con Phoebe, hace casi 2 años ya, Helga también comenzó a atormentarlo casi tanto como a mí pero después de esa charla que tuvieron ellos dos se llevan bien...bueno o lo que se puede decir bien vieniendo de Helga" Pensaba Arnold.

"Aunque a veces se pelean, lo raro es que nunca supe como tuvo lugar esa charla ni tampoco de que hablaron allí, es decir, sabía que el tema seria Phoebe pero me parece raro que Gerald no me haya contado nada"

Mientras todo eso pasaba alguien se acercó a la mesa.

-hola chico- dijo Ed.

Todos saludaron menos Helga.

-puedo sentarme Pataki?- le dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

-es un país libre- solo respondió Helga.

"no sé por qué pero se me hace muy raro esto" pensaba Arnold al ver el comportamiento del chico.

-veo que no mentías y te llevas mejor con mi suegra- dijo Gerald.

-suegra?- dijo Ed sin entender.

-si desde que salgo con Phoebe, Helga se ha vuelto como mi suegra-

-por qué? Acaso te llevas tan mal con la madre Phoebe que la comparas con Helga?-

-no, me llevo muy bien con ella, pero Helga se comporta peor que si fuera mi suegra- dijo Gerald riendo.

-jaja muy gracioso- dijo Helga con ironía.

-aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, ahora Helga y Gerald son amigos- explico Arnold.

-igual que tú y yo- dijo Ed mirando con ojos galantes a Helga.

"es cosa mía o le está coqueteando"- pensaba Arnold, no sabía porque le llamaba poderosamente la atención el comportamiento del chico.

Continuará...

* * *

Un saludo a los fans de Hey Arnold!

Nya se despide, paz!


	3. Analizando la situación

-jaja muy gracioso- dijo Helga con ironia.

-aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, ahora Helga y Gerald son amigos- explico Arnold.

-igual que tú y yo- dijo Ed mirando con ojos galantes a Helga.

"es cosa mía o le está coqueteando"- pensaba Arnold, no sabía porque le llamaba poderosamente la atención el comportamiento del chico.

* * *

3-Analizando la situación

-Edy te sugiero que no tienes a tu suerte- dijo Helga.

"Edy?"- pensaba entre asombrado y molesto Arnold, después de todo le costó mucho ser amigo de Helga y Ed viene y se llevan como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Arnold frunció ligeramente el ceño cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Phoebe.

Transcurrió el almuerzo sin problemas, bueno para todos excepto para Arnold que no entendía esta nueva amistad de Helga y Ed, y tampoco sabía porque le importaba eso…

Es decir, él debería estar feliz de que Helga a la que le cuesta ser amable y hacer amigo consiguió uno más pero Arnold no se sentía así.

"a caso estoy siendo egoísta?" se preguntaba a sí mismo.

* * *

Luego a la salida…

Gerald iba saliendo y diviso a Helga parada a fuera cerca de la puerta y se le acerco.

-hola Pataki, a quien esperas? No creo que a Phoebe porque ella hoy le toca irse conmigo- le dice seriamente.

-tranquilo Geraldo! Ya dejamos claro que compartiremos a Phoebe-

-jaja si tienes razón, y a quien esperas? a Arnold?- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-no, a Edy- dijo simplemente ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-qué? a Ed?-dijo sorprendido- Que te traes con él?-

-no tengo porque hablarte de mi vida-

-Pataki! Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que yo soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí- dijo Gerald con tono de reproche.

-si, si, lo sé- dijo con cara de resignación- a veces es difícil dejar viejos hábitos-

-bueno y entonces? A caso te gusta Ed?- pregunto analizándola.

-qué?! claro que no!- le dijo enojada.

-no tienes que fingir, si lo quieres tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo-

-Gerald- dijo enojada y el chico sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre, sin ponerle ningún apodo era porque en verdad se había enojado-no me gusta Ed- le dijo secamente.

-lo siento, no quise ofenderte ni nada- decía con un poco de miedo a que ella le golpeara.

Helga se tranquilizó- mira, me agrada Edy pero no de esa forma además, él se volvió como tú, un amigo en quien confiar-

-en serio? En tan poco tiempo? Pues debe ser mejor chico del que creí para volverse un buen amigo tuyo jaja-

-aja…como sea, es solo que…-

-que?-

-mira te contare algo pero si le dices a alguien, deformare tu cara a golpes-

-si Pataki lo que tú digas- decía Gerald acostumbrado a sus amenazas.

-lo que pasa es que Ed es músico y quiere que le ayude presentándome con él en un escenario-

-wow! Tu cantas?-

-no en realidad pero…-

-y entonces?-

-pues…no sé pero quiere que yo cante con él y eso hare, además no apareceré como Helga G. Pataki-

-a no?-

-no seré otra persona, por eso te digo que ni una palabra de eso a nadie, solo Phoebe sabe de esto, confió en ti- le dice.

-tranquila, claro que esto quedara entre nosotros-

-ni siquiera a Arnold-

-te lo prometo, y entonces ahora van a practica? Pero si no cantas entonces como es que aceptaste hacerlo-

-eso es una larga historia te la contare luego y ahora en realidad Ed me va a llevar para que vea como se supone que me va a disfrazar-

-jaja pagaría que clase de disfraz llevaras?-

-jamás te…!- iba a amenaza al moreno pero algo los interrumpió.

-hola Helga- dijo Ed apareciendo-nos vamos?-

-hey Ed, donde vas a tocar?- le dijo Gerald y Ed volteo sorprendido hacia él y luego a ver a la rubia.

-sí, se lo dije pero no te preocupes confió en GeraldO no me traicionara- dijo Helga a Ed.

-tocaremos en el club Café´s , yo soy mesero en ese lugar y me pagaran extra por tocar allí-

-espera! Yo no te dije que le podías decir donde tocarías!- le dijo Helga enojada.

-pero…pero…- decía Ed sin entender su actitud – dijiste que confiabas en él-

-si pero a él le gusta también burlarse de mí!- le reclamo enojada.

-tranquila Helguita solo iremos con Phoebe a verlos y nada más-

-como sea!- dijo comenzando a irse rápidamente del lugar.

-Helga! Espérame!- grito Ed saliendo detrás de ella.

Cuando Ed comienza a correr detrás de ella llega Phoebe.

-Hola Gerald-

-Hola amor, nos vamos?-

-si, por cierto esta noche Ed me invito a verlo tocar en el club Café´s, quieres ir?-

-sí, me parece buena idea-

-además a que no sabes quién tocara con él- dijo con gracia.

-quien?-

-veraz…-le iba a contar Gerald pero fue interrumpido.

-Gerald!- escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

-Arnold, que pasa viejo?-

-antes de que te vayas, los muchachos me dijeron si querías ir esta noche a los bolos?-

-lo siento Arnie ya tengo planes- dijo abrazando a Phoebe.

-ya veo, entonces yo tampoco iré-

-qué? por qué?-

-bueno digamos que no he tenido un buen día-

-Arnold por que no vienes con nosotros?- sugirió Phoebe.

-qué?- dijeron Arnold y Gerald al mismo tiempo.

-si veraz iremos a el club Café´s a ver tocar a Ed, no quieres venir?-

-pero no quiero ser un mal tercio- decía Arnold.

-no hay problema por eso- le dijo Phoebe dulcemente.

-si solo te sentamos en otra mesa y listo- dijo Gerald al momento que recibía un codazo de Phoebe- auch!-

-y bien?- dijo Phoebe.

-yo…-

-ho es que acaso te desagrada Ed- dijo Phoebe analizando a Arnold, es pregunta tan directa le sorprendió a Gerald.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Nya, se despide, paz!


	4. Bruma

-y bien?- dijo Phoebe.

-yo…-

-o es que acaso te desagrada Ed?- dijo Phoebe analizando a Arnold, es pregunta tan directa le sorprendió a Gerald.

* * *

4-Bruma

-no, claro que no, él es un buen chico y somos amigos- le responde Arnold como si fuera lo más o vio del mundo.

-entonces?- le pregunta Phoebe.

-de acuerdo iré!-

-bueno, nos vemos esta noche- dijo Phoebe comenzando a irse.

-claro, Adios chicos!-

Se alejaron de Arnold y cuando eso paso Phoebe noto que Gerald la miraba como intentando deducir algo.

-qué pasa?-

-por qué le preguntaste a Arnold si le desagradaba Ed? Ellos son amigos-

-bueno…he notado algo raro…durante el día y me hizo llegar a esa conclusión pero tal vez este equivocada….- dijo Phoebe pensando – o tal vez no…- dijo dejando a Gerald un tanto desconcertado.

* * *

Esa tarde frente a un club que se leía bien grande Club Café´s.

-bien es aquí- dice Gerald

-que buen lugar- le dice Phoebe.

-si me entere que hace poco lo remodelaron- dice Gerald.

-bien entremos- dice Arnold.

Los 3 entraron y sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos del escenario. Esa noche había muchos jóvenes, el ambiente era bastante agradable.

Tomaron el menú y cuando finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo, Gerald llamo al camarero.

-Camarero! tráiganos un café y 2 capuchinos-

-si señor-

Unos minutos más tarde llegaba con sus órdenes…

-Parece agradable voy a venir más seguido- dice Arnold.

-así, creo que nosotros también, no te parece Gerald?- le sonrio dulcemente Phoebe.

-sí, más si venimos a ver a…-Gerald se quedó en shock dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-a quién Gerald?- le pregunta Arnold.

-a..a…Ed…si! vengamos a ver de vez en cuando a Ed- decía nerviosamente Gerald.

"que extraño" pensó Arnold.

-que mal que Helga no pudo venir- dijo Phoebe.

-invitaste a Helga?- dijo un poco ansioso Arnold.

-sí, pero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que después me contaría, me pregunto que será?-

-bueno, hubiera sido divertido que ella viniera- dijo Arnold.

A Gerald se le formo una sonrisa burlona y dijo – sí, así sería una cita doble-

Arnold se ruborizo y dijo – como AMIGOS- recalco.

-lo que tú digas pero….- en ese momento cuando Gerald iba a decir algo las luces se bajaron un poco y se ilumino el escenario.

Vieron a un hombre de mediana edad subir, al parecer era el jefe o algo así.

-damas y caballeros aquí un nuevo dueto de cantante, nuestro Ed y una joven que se hace llamar "Bruma", interpretaran el tema llamado "Te amo" para los enamorados, que están presentes-

Apareció Ed junto a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, suelto y corto. Se veía bonita con una pollera azul y una camisa blanca con un cinto en la cintura que realzaba su figura.

Vestía sencilla pero se veía bonita. La joven se acercó al piano que estaba en el escenario.

(Comenzó a cantar Ed mientras la joven comenzaba a tocar el piano)

Amo toda tu figura

Modelo de lo increíble

belleza y virtud en una

tu soltura al perdonar

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tú no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

(Comienza Ed a tocar su guitarra mientras sigue cantando, y la joven sigue tocando el piano)

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aún que esto te amo

(Comienza a cantar la joven llamada bruma sin dejar de tocar el piano)

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

(la voz de la joven era muy buena, muchos se quedaron maravillados con ella mientras seguía cantando)

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aunque esto te amo

(Cantan los dos a dueto)

más que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo

más que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles

mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aunque esto te amo

(Canta Ed)

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aunque esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aunque esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Todos eufóricos aplaudieron a los dos cantantes, que se tomaron de la mano y se inclinaron ligeramente saludando público.

-gracias- dijo Ed con el micrófono- debo decir que estábamos muy nerviosos por nuestra primera presentación pero nos pone contentos que les guste-

El público volvió a aplaudir y ambos bajaron del escenario.

Arnold cuando los vio irse, los siguió con la mirada a los dos y cuando vio que se iban a la bodega del club se levantó de la mesa sin decirle nada a Gerald y a Phoebe que estaban distraídos…o mejor dicho besándose…

Así que los dejo allí y siguió a los cantantes….

* * *

Hola fan de Oye Arnold!

Arnold fue tras Ed y Bruma….qué pasara?

Bien a partir de aquí voy a dejar bien claro que las canciones utilizadas como dije al principio no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste la historia como va a ir yendo la trama.

Gracias por los reviews: selene,pao,Milanh y Thony

Les mando un gran saludo a los fans.

Nya se despide, paz!


	5. Acuerdo

El público volvió a aplaudir y ambos bajaron del escenario.

Arnold siguió con la mirada a los dos y cuando vio que se iban a la bodega del club los siguió.

* * *

5-Acuerdo

Entro pero solo vio a Ed.

-Arnold?- dijo cuándo lo vio allí- que…que haces aquí?- dijo un poco nervioso Ed.

-es que….que… quería decirle a esa chica que estuvo genial- dijo mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-bueno yo se lo diré pero no puedes estar aquí, solo el personal puede entra aquí- dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera.

-pero díselo-

-si, si, nos vemos mañana, adiós!- dijo y cerró la puerta de la bodega, en su cara.

Se fue hasta un armario que estaba en el fondo de la bodega.

-ya puedes salir!- La puerta se abrió y salió "bruma" claro que con otro color de pelo- si te hubiera visto así, te hubiera reconocido en seguida-

-cállate! Fue tu culpa por no cuidar la puerta, idiota- dijo arrojándole la peluca en la cara al pobre Ed.

-uff a veces no sé cómo puedes cambiar tan drásticamente tu personalidad-

-Helga G. Pataki es única!- dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-sí, me doy cuenta, bien te dejo cambiarte, solo recuerda no perder los lentes de contacto cuando te los saques, te recuerdo que son caros-

-si lo que tú digas, vete!-

* * *

Arnold camino hacia la escuela aún tenía en su mente a la misteriosa cantante.

Llego hasta su casillero. Seguía soñando despierto cuando de pronto alguien lo empuja.

-hazte a un lado Arnoldo-

-Helga!- dijo sorprendido- buenos días-

-qué te pasa Arnoldo? Estas soñando despierto! Acaso es por otro amor de telenovela- dijo Helga mientras abría su casillero.

-jaja muy graciosa, gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo con ironía.

-es un placer- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, nos vemos más tarde- se estaba yendo pero detuvo su marcha- Helga! se me olvidaba quieres ir el próximo viernes conmigo a el club Café´s?-

-qué?-

-sí, será divertido, qué dices?-

"me muero, Arnold me está invitando a una cita!" pensaba emocionadísima pero de pronto cayo un recuerdo en su mente….

-no puedo el viernes Arnold lo siento..-

-bueno no importa, será otro día-

-si-

-nos vemos!- dijo yéndose.

"Por qué tenía que ser el viernes?" pensaba furiosa " si no tuviera que ir con Ed a ese mismo lugar!"

Se ocultó en donde no pudieran verla y comenzó su monologo…

-ho! Arnold! Mi amor! Como puedo decirte lo que siente mi corazón! Como puedo hacer que te des cuenta de que te amo! Cómo? Cómo?!- exclamo y sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

Paff! Voló un golpe para Brainy y lo dejo allí tirado y se fue...

* * *

De camino al salón de clases encontró a Wolfgang teniendo del cuello y amenazando a un muy asustado Sid.

-vamos Wolfgang! Por favor el no quiso…- le decía Stinky.

-no me digas que no quiso! Yo mismo lo vi!- le grito el fornido Wolfgang.

-bueno pero el lo siente…verdad Sid? Verdad?- le decía desesperado Harold.

-sí, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía Sid con una voz que denotaba el miedo que tenía.

-ya veraz!- dijo más enojado Wolfgang que no soportaba que Sid siguiera repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero en ese momento alguien lo toma del hombro.

-Wolfgang lo que sea que haya hecho el chico no creo que lo vuelva a hacer, míralo si ya está mojando sus pantalones-

-vaya, vaya Pataki, cómo has estado?- le dijo volteando a verla pero sin soltar a Sid.

-Wolfgang…tenemos un acuerdo- dijo en voz baja Helga para que solo la escuchara Wolfgang, pero Sid si logro escuchar y le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-Lo dijiste muy bien Pataki pero no estas cumpliendo con él-

-te propongo algo, lo que sea que te haya hecho seré yo quien lo haga escarmentar, te parece?-

Wolfgang lo pensó unos segundos y luego soltó a Sid – esto no ha terminado Pataki! La próxima vez no será así! Y tú- dijo señalando a Sid – estas advertido-

Wolfgang voltea a ver a Helga, se miraron como desafiantes unos segundos, él se acercó a ella como muy amenazante, Sid Harold y Stinky pensaron que iba a golpearla.

-tu y yo debemos hablar- dijo cuando estuvo cerca de Helga, aunque nadie más que ella lo oyó.

-cuando quieras - le dijo Helga también en voz baja.

Entonces Wolfgang se volteo y se fue…

-Helga gracias por salvarme!- le dijo Sid muy feliz y la abrazo.

-tranquilo Sid! Después arreglaremos cuenta tu y yo- le dijo con una sonrisa muy malvada.

-me harás algo malo?- le dijo temeroso Sid puesto que aunque Helga lo salvo, sabía muy bien que ella podría llegar a ser tan mala como Wolfgang.

-tal vez jajaja- dijo Helga alejándose de los 3 chicos.

-Sid…ella te hará algo…- dijo Harold.

-bueno…no creo que sea tan malo como Wolfgang- sugirió Stinky dándole animo a su amigo.

-bueno vamos al salón ya sonara el timbre- dijo Sid y se fueron.

Pero alguien observo esa últimas escenas desde lo lejos…

"por qué Sid abrazo a Helga?" fue el pensamiento que tenía Arnold en su mente.

* * *

En clase de geografía….

-bien chicos formare las parejas para el proyecto- dijo el profesor.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón:

Rhonda y Nadine

Phoebe y Shenna

Ed y Curly

Harold y Sid

Stinky y Lorenzo

Arnold y Lila

Helga y Gerald

Y así sucesivamente se iban formando caras de felicidad, otras de decepción y otras de horror…

* * *

A la salida de la escuela….

-entonces Helga quedamos para mañana en la tarde después del partido vamos a mi casa- dijo Gerald pero no hubo repuesta- Helga!-

Pero aún no había respuesta, entonces volteo hacia ella y vio que miraba con mucha atención hacia otra dirección.

-Helga!- le dijo pasándole la mano por delante de la cara.

Allí fue cuando reacciono- que decía?-

-sabes si quieres ir a seguirlos yo te puedo acompañar- le dijo con un tono burlón Gerald.

-de que estas hablando?-

-vamos! Acaso crees que no vi que mirabas con mucha atención hacia donde se iban Arnold y Lila- le dice conteniendo una carcajada.

-yo….digo…el…ellos- se estaba poniendo nerviosa y Gerald no aguanto y se rio fuertemente, y ella lo golpeo.

-auch!-

-cuida tu boca GeraldO!-

-vamos Helga, no me puedes culpar, además te vi con toda la intención de seguirlos-

-yo no pensaba en eso- "rayos! me descubrió"- pensaba ella.

-como quieras, que hay si te dijera que iban al parque a discutir el proyecto- le dijo con malicia- y me tengo que ir adiós Pataki- dijo yéndose así sin más.

-que le pasa a GeraldO?- dijo viéndolo irse y cuando lo vio voltear la esquina… "bien! Si voy ahora los alcanzare" dijo dirigiéndose al parque.

Y en la esquina….

-desde que nos conocemos mejor te has vuelto predecible, Pataki jajaja- decía Gerald mientras la observaba dirigirse al parque.

Luego se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

Y en el parque…

-a dónde estarán?- decía Helga buscándolos con la mirada "pero que estoy haciendo?" pensaba para sí misma "ya debería dejar de espiar a Arnold…" pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Helga!- escucho una voz familiar y se volteo.

-Edy? Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida.

-iba a mi clase de guitarra y tú?-

-bueno …este…yo…solo pasaba por aquí jaja- dijo nerviosa.

De pronto el chico se quedó mirando y a ella le llamo la atención.

-qué pasa?-

-que no son Arnold y….- dijo señalando con el dedo en una dirección.

Cuando Helga volteo vio una escena que la destrozo, creyó que estaba en una pesadilla, se pellizco para comprobarlo pero….no era verdad lo que veía.

Arnold y Lila besándose….

Continuara…

* * *

Wow! Se la esperaban? Jaja qué habrá pasado?

Qué acuerdo tendrán Wolfgang y Helga?

Arnold y Lila son novios? Helga perdió al amor de su vida? Ed será su nuevo…?

Jaja todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	6. La foto

-que no son Arnold y….-

Cuando Helga volteo vio una escena que la destrozo, creyó que estaba en una pesadilla, se pellizco para comprobarlo pero….no era verdad lo que veía.

Arnold y Lila besándose….

* * *

6- La foto

-lo lamento Lila…no quise…- decía Arnold intentando disculparse.

-no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- le dijo Lila para alivio de Arnold.

-qué bueno, seguimos siendo amigos no?- dijo un poco nervioso.

-si claro que si Arnold- le dijo y luego sonrió.

Comenzaron a alejarse sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos toda la escena había sido observada.

* * *

Helga y Ed habían divisado a la "pareja" justo cuando se besaron.

Así que a simple vista Arnold y Lila parecían una pareja besándose porque querían hacerlo.

Cuando los vieron alejarse Helga bajo un poco la cabeza, y Ed se quedó viendo en la dirección hacia donde se habían ido los dos jóvenes.

-Helga, Helga- decía Ed ladeando la cabeza- que tonta eres, deberías olvidar a ese tonto solo serias una más en su montón- dijo con un tono de burla, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no había repuesta de parte de ella y se acercó a ver su rostro.

Al verle la cara, noto las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Sintió de pronto un dolor en su pecho al verla llorar.

-Helga…que…-intento acercarse a ella.

-aléjate de mí!- le dijo apartándose.

-Helga, lo siento me excedí y…- se acercaba lentamente a ella, pero ella lo empujo.

-déjame en paz! Sabes que has lo que quieras, esta tonta no te molestara más! Todo hasta ahora fue un error, jamás debí aceptar cantar contigo, me voy-

-Helga!, no es así no fue un error, para mi tú te has vuelto una persona muy importante y no creo que esto haya estado mal-

-no quiero oírte!- dijo Helga, luego lo empujo para apartarlo del camino y salió corriendo.

El cayó al suelo cuando ella lo empujo, se levantó lentamente arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

-Helga…- dijo Ed en un suspiro.

Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, de pronto como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Helga…ho no! Debo hablar con ella- salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa.

* * *

Ed pasó las siguientes horas intentando comunicarse con ella.

Fue a su casa pero Bob Pataki le dijo que Olga (a Ed no le gustaba que la tratara así olvidándose el nombre de ella) no quería ver a nadie.

Intento llamarla a su celular miles de veces pero ella no contesto.

Llego a su casa, no comió esa noche, fue directo a su cama y tomo su celular, pensó en llamarla pero sabía que ella no lo atendería y decidió mandarle un mensaje.

* * *

Mientras en la residencia Pataki…

Helga escucho su tono ya no de llamada sino de mensaje y aunque lo hizo de mala gana se fijó lo que decía.

Mensaje:

_ No me interesa si Bruma no canta más conmigo (aunque me divierta mucho con ella), me importa mucho más tener a Helga en mi vida…_

_Y si crees que Bruma fue un error, entonces que se vaya pero que Helga siga siendo mi amiga…_

(cuando Ed puso esa frase le mando una foto de ellos juntos sonriendo, era de cuando Ed está probando la cámara de su nuevo celular)

Helga sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel día, fue también el día que se probó por primera vez el disfraz, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, otro mensaje había llegado…

Mensaje:

_ no creo que tú seas mejor que Bruma ni que Bruma sea mejor que tú, sino que ambas son parte de ti…es decir...como explicarte que me importas mucho..._

_ven a verme en el bar, cantare para ti…_

Helga leyó el mensaje pero volvió a poner la foto que Ed le había mandado de ellos junto.

-quizás…solo quizás…que pasaría si….olvidase de verdad a Arnold…- dijo Helga antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Así transcurrieron los días

Ed le dejaba constantemente notas a Helga y mensaje diciéndole cuanto la apreciaba.

Sin embargo, él no intento acercarse a Helga para dejarla que el enojo se le pase un poco y ella por su parte lo ignoraba por completo.

A ella le ponía feliz las notas que Ed le dejaba, se dio cuenta que él estaba siendo sincero.

* * *

En una de esas tardes iba Helga distraída pensando cuando…

Choco con una persona cuando iba a girar en la esquina.

-helga! Lo siento- dijo Arnold levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-ten más cuidado cabeza de balón!- le dijo fingiendo molestia.

-estas bien?-

-sí, no me mataste quédate tranquilo-

-no me refiero a eso…es solo que….te noto extraña…-

-qué? a que te refiere?-

-bueno no te noto con el ánimo de siempre y si tienes algún problema puedes contarme-

-no me pasa nada melenudo!-

-bueno solo quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti y que puedes contar conmigo-

"está preocupado por mí! Me puede dar un paro aquí me muero feliz!" soñaba despierta Helga pero de pronto recordó el beso y un dolor punzante en su corazón…

-sí, gracias lo tendré en cuenta- dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza y se fue.

Helga camino hasta su casa pensando en todo lo que habia pasado.

"Arnold...quiero saber que paso? acaso tu y Lila estan saliendo? porque tengo que ser tan cobarde!" se decia.

* * *

Luego perdida en sus pensamientos llego a su casa pero noto que en la puerta de la casa había un auto viejo un tanto descolorido y alguien a quien no esperaba ver allí…

-hola Pataki- dijo el joven que estaba apoyado en el coche.

-mira Wolfgang, si vienes a molestar no estoy de humor- le dijo de mala gana.

-Tranquila, no vengo a hacer eso…es que te vi bastante decaída en estos día y pensé animarte-

-sí, claro- le dijo con ironía.

-en serio, tú sabes que somos amigos y como amigo te quiero ayudar-

-anda, sube, vamos por un helado quieres-

-no sé…-

-tranquila Pataki, la semana pasada logre aunque no lo creas, sacar el permiso de conducir, así que no te preocupes no me estrellare con nada-

-en serio?- dijo con una sonrisa, su ánimo estaba volviendo- jaja no sé y que tal si caemos a un precipicio?-

-entonces deberías comenzar a hacer tu testamento jaja-

-bueno…te dejo mi zapato izquierdo-

-mmm..no sé- dijo como pensando pero aún seguía la broma – un zapato solo no lo puedo vender por internet, mejor déjame el par a ver si me dan algo-

-no puedo, ya firme que se lo dejaba a Phoebe-

-Rayos!- dijo como enojado y luego ambos echaron a reír.

-bueno, acepto tu invitación, vamos por helado-

-bien sube-

* * *

Finalmente llego el día….

-vamos Helga, él te está esperando- le dijo Phoebe con cara de súplica.

-no lo sé Phoebe…-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-no te estoy diciendo que cantes con él como siempre o que lo perdones pero aunque sea escucha su canción-

-bien entremos-

Entraron en el club Café´s.

-chicas!- dijo Gerald desde una mesa, Helga vio que estaba junto a Arnold.

-Hola- dijo Phoebe dándole un beso.

-hola Helga, hola Phoebe- dijo Arnold cortésmente.

-hola Arnold- dijo sentándose junto a Gerald.

-hola Arnold- dijo Helga sentándose en el único asiento que quedaba vacío, entre Arnold y Phoebe.

"qué raro…nada de apodos ni de insultos…de verdad que está pasándote estos días Helga?" pensaba Arnold mirándola.

Helga miraba el menú "por qué me está mirando?….o Arnold! Me gustaría preguntarte que significo ese beso con Lila pero….con qué derecho!" se decía a si misma enojada.

Hicieron su orden, y cuando el camarero se la trajo subió el dueño del bar a presentar el show de esa noche.

Ed subió al escenario solo, al público esto le desconcertó ya que Bruma tenía muchos fans….

* * *

Continuara…

Hola fans de Oye Arnold!

Qué pasara ahora? Por qué Helga no le pregunta a Arnold del beso? Acaso le preocupa más Ed?

Veremos en los siguientes capítulos

Gracias por los reviews! Y a los que siguen hasta ahora la historia!

Altair Cepheus: gracias por las sugerencias, por el tema del copyright modifique el capítulo

1: vere tu historia pronto :):D

Guest: gracias por tu comentario!

Nya, se despide, paz!


	7. Mi querida amiga

Hicieron su orden, y cuando el camarero se la trajo subió el dueño del bar a presentar el show de esa noche.

Ed subió al escenario solo, al público esto le desconcertó ya que Bruma tenía muchos fans.

* * *

7- Mi querida amiga

-hoy cantare una canción a mi querida amiga, conocerte para mí no fue un error, saber cómo eres realmente me hizo feliz, así que esta canción es para ti-

(Ed comenzó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar)

Tengo una mala noticia

no fue de casualidad

yo quería que nos pasara

y tú y tu

lo dejaste pasar

no quiero que me perdones

y no me pidas perdón

no me niegues que me buscaste

y nada nada de esto...

Nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

(Helga oía esa canción con mucha atención, luego se levantó)

-chicos, no estoy de humor, me voy- dijo Helga.

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- se ofreció Arnold, ya que en realidad había ido a ver a Bruma pero como no estaba no le importaba irse "además no puedo dejarla ir sola a estas horas"

"que ironía…si me lo hubiera preguntado en otras circunstancias, quizás hubiera aceptado más que gustosa" pensaba Helga.

-y bien?- le dijo Arnold que la vio muy pensativa, "así podre hablar tranquilamente con ella" pensó.

-que parte de no estoy de humor no entiendes ArnoldO, quiero ir SOLA- le recalco.

-pero Helga! Yo…- iba decirle que no la dejaría irse sola pero ella ya se había levantado y se fue.

Arnold salió tras ella pero… cuando salió a la calle ya no la vio.

"que paso? Como pudo desaparecer tan rápido?...tendré que regañarla por haberse ido sola a esta hora" pensó Arnold y entro al club otra vez.

-que paso hermano? No te ibas con Helga?- le dijo Gerald viendo volver a su amigo y sentarse nuevamente en la mesa.

-si pero cuando salí ya no estaba, no sé cómo es que se fue tan rápido, no ve como me preocupa que se vaya sola de noche- dijo con cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

Gerald y Phoebe se dieron una mirada cómplice, en ese momento.

"mejor le mando un mensaje de texto a su celular…por lo menos que me avise que llego bien a su casa sino no estaré…tranquilo?" se sorprendió Arnold por lo que pensaba "me preocupo por mi Amiga…si eso es!" se dijo así mismo.

* * *

En ese mismo momento…

Helga aunque pareció que se dirigió a la salida en realidad fue a la bodega del club mientras la canción seguía.

"debo darme prisa antes de que la canción termine" dijo buscando en un bolso que había en la bodega algo…

(Ed seguía cantando, esperando llegar al corazón de su amiga)

Los errores nos eligen

para bien o para mal

no falle, cuando viniste

y tú y tu

no quisiste fallar, aprendí

la diferencia entre el juego y el azar

quien te mira y quien se entrega

y nada nada de esto...

Nada de esto fue un error

(Apareció Bruma al lado de Ed con un micrófono y empezó a cantar junto a él)

nada fue un error

nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

(Canta Bruma sola y mirando con ternura a Ed)

Tengo una mala noticia

no fue de casualidad

yo quería que nos pasara

y tú y tu

lo dejaste pasar

no quiero que me perdones

y no me pidas perdón

no me niegues que me buscaste

y nada nada de esto...

(Cantan Juntos)

Nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

(Canta Bruma solamente)

Los errores nos eligen

para bien o para mal

no falle, cuando viniste

y tu y tu

no quisiste fallar, aprendí

la diferencia entre el juego y el azar

quien te mira y quien se entrega

y nada nada de esto...

(cantan juntos)

Nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

nada de esto fue un error

ooo

nada fue un error

Tras esa última frase Bruma lo abrazo, Ed se quedó un momento sorprendido pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

-ya no estoy enojada contigo- le susurro bruma sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-gracias- dijo y se soltaron. Saludaron a público como siempre y se bajaron del escenario.

Pero el público insistía en que cantaran otra y ese día justo había más gente que en otros días y el bullicio era alto.

-Edy, porque no cantan una más- le dijo su jefe

-pero mi amiga…-

-si él señor Richard así lo quiere- dijo interrumpiéndolo- no tengo objeción- le sonrió Bruma.

-lo ves ella no tiene problema- le dice el señor Richard y se subió al escenario para animar al público a que siga coreando por otra canción.

-que ahora estas de humor?- le dice Ed no entendiendo su actitud.

-que puedo decir las chicas cambian de humor súbitamente- se encogió en hombros.

-ho! Eras una chica?- le dice con tono de burla.

-no te pases de listo- le dice dándole un golpe.

-auch!- dijo enojado pero le vino una idea a la mente- Bruma querida- le dijo con tono entre meloso y malicioso- tienes toda la razón, es más no te molestare sino que te ayudare- dijo subiendo al escenario.

-siento que me va a hacer algo…- dijo Bruma siguiéndolo y subiendo al escenario.

-hoy será "bruma" la que cante la segunda canción para ustedes, espera que sus palabras lleguen a alguien muy "especial"- dijo con picardía.

"Bruma" lo miro como si quisiera matarlo por lo que dijo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola fans de Oye Arnold!

Nuevamente aclaro que la canción no me pertenece.

Gracias por los review.

Nya se despide, paz!


	8. Confución

-hoy será "bruma" la que cante la segunda canción para ustedes, espera que sus palabras lleguen a alguien muy "especial"- dijo con picardía.

"Bruma" lo miro como si quisiera matarlo por lo que dijo.

* * *

8-Confución

Ed comenzó a tocar su guitarra, una hermosa balada comenzó a sonar, se dio cuenta enseguida Bruma de que canción se trataba.

(Bruma comienza a cantar)

En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,

tierna y natural

pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,

llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón

me tienes aquí como quieres tú,

vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando.

en mi mente estás palpitando a mil

y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad

el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida,

es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti

y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando.

(Miro a Arnold por unos segundos detenidamente)

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrague justamente en ti

tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,

tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán

tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán

tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.

Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable,

caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable

desprendes la luz de cada palabra,

te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla

descubrí el amor al llegar a ti

y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión que te estoy amando

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrague justamente en ti

tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,

tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán

tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán

tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieras, lo que sientes,

lo que has deseado,

a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos.

tú me has moldeado y en todo vives tú...

Entre cada célula

vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán

tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán

tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo,

en todo vives tú...

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufragues justamente en ti

tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,

tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

vives tú...

-Gracias esta fue una presentación especial esperamos verlos la próxima, son geniales!- dijo Ed al público que les aplaudía emocionado, luego él y Bruma bajaron.

* * *

Fueron a la bodega de siempre donde apenas entraron Helga se sacó la peluca.

-uff! Menos mal que deje decidí dejar aquí el disfraz-

-Helga….- dijo Ed un poco nervioso- esto…yo…-

-qué te pasa Ed?-

-tu estas bien?- soltó de pronto

-sí, mi salud está bien, como lo más saludable posible y hago mucho ejercicio- dijo dándole la espalda mientras buscaba la ropa con la que había llegado.

-no hablo de eso y lo sabes….-dijo Ed con tono serio- hablo de Arnold y Lila y el be…-

-sí, no tienes que preocuparte- le interrumpió.

-pero Helga te afecto más de lo que creí…y eso me da a entender que estas muy enamorada de Arnold…que lo amas- "por qué siento que me lastime yo mismo con esas palabra" pensó Ed.

-yo…este…- Helga titubeo pero luego soltó un suspiro y dijo – si lo amo- sin darse la vuelta aun para verlo.

"auch! Eso me duele….pero por qué?" pensaba Ed.

-pero somos amigos y por ahora estoy bien con eso….aunque me gustaría preguntarle a Arnold que paso en realidad ese día…-

-y si son amigos por que no se lo preguntas?-

-no crees que sería demasiado obvia!-

-bueno…y a Lila?-

-no lo sé…- dijo con un tono de voz un poco triste.

-bueno…si vas a fraguar un complicado plan para sacarle información a Arnold o para dominar el mundo, te apoyo- le dijo burlonamente para animarla.

-jaja lo tendré en cuenta- dijo por fin volteando a verlo- si dominamos el mundo quieres ser jefe de ejercito?-

-no puedo ser segundo al mando- le dijo siguiendo el chiste.

-no ese puesto se lo reservaría a Phoebe, pero puedes ser mi secretario personal-

-bien…- dijo con una sonrisa y de la nada le tomo la mano a Helga y se la beso – estoy a su merced mi bella dama-

-hey! No hagas eso- dijo retirándole la mano nerviosa – vete a vigilar la puerta de la bodega que me voy a cambiar-

-bien, pero apúrate- dijo alejándose

"que fue eso? Por qué Ed…..es decir es mi amigo no creo que él se me esté insinuando…aunque mi intuición dice eso….No! eso no puede ser!" se regañó así misma "pero mi corazón sigue latiendo muy fuerte…"

Así una joven se cambiaba de ropa teniendo una gran confusión en su mente.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Cuando Ed se acercó a la puerta se dio una cachetada él mismo.

"pero que acabo de hacer? Por qué hice eso…yo…yo…no soy caballero ni nada por el estilo…qué me pasa?!" pensaba medio alterado.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola fans de Oye Arnold!

Lo vuelvo a aclarar que las canciones no me pertenecen.

Milanh: gracias por el comentario, qué peli estabas viendo? Jaja

Gracias a los que siguen le historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Nya se despide, paz!


	9. Chantaje

-hey! No hagas eso- dijo retirándole la mano nerviosa – vete a vigilar la puerta de la bodega que me voy a cambiar-

-bien, pero apúrate- dijo Ed alejándose rápidamente.

"que fue eso? Por qué Ed…..es decir es mi amigo no creo que él se me esté insinuando…aunque mi intuición dice eso….No! eso no puede ser!" -se regañó así misma- "pero mi corazón sigue latiendo muy fuerte…"

Así una joven se cambiaba de ropa teniendo una gran confusión en su mente.

Mientras tanto….

Cuando Ed se acercó a la puerta se dio una cachetada el mismo.

"pero que acabo de hacer? Por qué hice eso…yo…yo…no soy caballero ni nada por el estilo…qué me pasa?!" pensaba medio alterado.

* * *

9- Chantaje

Y volviendo a nuestro amigo con cabeza de balón…

-"waw! Ella apareció y fue genial….pero acaso…Ed y ella son novios? Por qué se abrazaron? Creí que a Ed le interesaba Hel….que estoy diciendo? No creo que este interesado en ella! Pero por qué me importa?"- Arnold se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra a Arnold!- le decía Gerald pasándole la mano por delante de la cara.

-qué pasa?- dijo Arnold saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-llevo un buen rato llamándote viejo, te decía si ya nos vamos?-

-ha! Claro, vamos-

Se levantaron y se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

Al día siguiente de escuela y más específicamente en clase de literatura…

-Chicos! Guarden silencio que una de sus compañeras hará un anuncio- dijo el profesor.

-Tengo un anuncio especial- dijo Rhonda- el próximo sábado se organizará un baile de disfraces en la escuela, todos están invitados, y es de parejas-

-princesa deberías dejar de poner ese tipo de medidas- dijo Helga.

-que! Acaso tienes miedo de no conseguir pareja Pataki- dijo Rhonda desafiándola con la mirada.

-jaja si claro princesa, no me interesa lo que pienses, es más no me interesa ir a ese baile- le dice Helga.

Se lanzaron miradas asesinas por un momento, y luego Rhonda siguió hablando sobre la organización del baile.

* * *

Sonó el timbre y Helga se fue al baño, cuando ya se estaba lavando las manos, alguien apareció detrás de ella…

-Pataki, podrías de un buena vez dejar de ser tan agresiva!-

-Lo siento princesa pero no pude contenerme y además tengo razón no puedes obligar a los demás a ir en parejas-

-vamos Helga, deja de hablarme así, te dije que me puedes considerar tu amiga y sin embargo sigues en esa embustera actitud-

Helga suspira pesadamente –si lo sé, pero es muy difícil cambiar-

-bueno pero no tienes que ser un dulce de azúcar de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco te pido que seas algo que no eres tú, solo te quiero dejar claro que no deberías atacarme cuando somos amigas-

-sí, tienes razón, intentare no atacarte….- dijo y luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro –o por lo menos no atacarte en público-

-jaja muy graciosa- dijo con ironía- igual no quiero que la ruda Helga desaparezca, después de todo es por tu rudeza que terminamos siendo amigas-

-es verdad…aun lo recuerdo jaja-

* * *

Flashback

-anda, levántate!- le exigía una chica rubia alta y fornida, a una Rhonda que estaba tendida en el piso llena de moretones, marcas y rasguños.

-Mek! Ya es suficiente!- le dijo otra de las chicas allí presentes, queriendo detener a su amiga.

-nada es suficiente, sigue así- le alentó otra chica para que le siguiera golpeando.

-así es Loren tiene razón, haremos que termine en el hospital-

-basta! Yo no les he hecho nada!- dijo Rhonda como pudo, intentándose poner de pie.

-saliste a una cita con mi novio y dices que no hiciste nada!- le dice la chica llamada Mek.

-no era tu novio, ustedes terminaron hacía ya 2 meses y además solo fue una cita, luego no volví a salir con el!-

-te enseñare a no gritarme- dijo la rubia preparando su puño, y Rhonda se cubrió la cara para que ese golpe no le diera allí.

-y si no se van ahora mismo yo les enseñare a dos de mis mejores amigos- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

-quien?- dijo una de las chica pero luego la reconoció- Helga Pataki!-

Dijo al reconocer a la rubia aunque estaban sorprendidas del estado en que Helga estaba, con ropa sucia y rota y toda despeinada y como si hubiera salido de un basurero.

-Helga…-dijo Rhonda como un susurro.

-que quieres? Este no es asunto tuyo!- dijo la de nombre Valery.

-uff! Además apestas!- dijo la de nombre Loren.

-no tanto como una idiota peleando por un chico que ni siquiera le pertenece y sus secuaces que son llevadas de las narices por ella-

-que dijiste?!- gritaron las chicas abalanzándose sobre ella, pero Helga logro vencerlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando todo acabo, solo quedo Helga allí parada y Rhonda mirándola con un poco de temor y al mismo tiempo respeto.

-eso les enseñara- decía Helga sacudiendo su ropa.

-Helga…- dijo Rhonda, y Helga volteo a verla – gracias-

-ni lo menciones princesa-

-no, en serio, gracias, me salvaste la vida-

-no exageres, pero espero que aprendas a que tener citas no es un juego, deberías salir con alguien a quien realmente quieras y no solo porque si-

-vaya quien diría que eras tan sabia jaja-

-si lo soy-

-bueno….pero en serio muchas gracias, si hay algo que pueda…-

-tranquila princesa, no me gusta que creas que tienes una deuda conmigo-

-bueno…sabes aunque siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencia….yo quería decirte si tu ahora querías…bueno…-

-hey parece como si quisieras confesarme tu amor-

-hablo en serio Helga, yo quiero ser tu amiga de verdad, no solo porque lo digo sino quiero serlo de verdad, así que cuenta conmigo-

-bien, lo tendré en cuenta-

Fin del flashback

* * *

-aun no sé por qué parecía que hubieras salido de un basurero ese día-

-si…jaja- reía nerviosamente "si supiera que en realidad si me caí a un basurero mientras andaba en otra de mis aventuras para hacer feliz a Arnold sin que él lo supiera".

-bueno Helga pero vas a ir la fiesta?-

-no sé…-

-vamos! Si es por una pareja tal vez Wolfgang quiera acompañarte-

-qué?-

-si los vi aquel día tomando un helado, quien lo diría Helga y Wolfgang-

-no es lo que estás pensando!-

-haber Helga y entonces?-

-bueno….somos amigos…por unas circunstancias que no estoy autorizada a contar pero si lo admito…Wolfgang y yo somos amigo-

-y por qué no lo parece?-

-a que te refieres?-

-es decir, siempre que se ven es en medio de alguna pelea y no se tratan para nada bien y por ello me quede boquiabierta al verte con él el otro día muy a gusto-

-es que…cada uno tiene su propia reputación y no nos gusta que…nos miren de otra forma….además a ninguno de nuestros compañeros le cae bien Wolfgang no creo que sea buena idea contarles-

-Helga…por favor- le dijo rogándole.

-no sé…-

-de acuerdo Pataki, no quería recurrir a esto pero no tengo otra opción- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo, y poniéndolo delante de la cara de Helga.

Helga por su parte al verlo abrió sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa.

-Dame eso!- dijo queriendo arrebatarlo de las manos de Rhonda.

-no- dijo Rhonda esquivándola – si no quieres que esto llegue a las redes sociales debes ir al baile con o sin pareja-

* * *

Continuara….

Hola fans de Hey Arnold!

Un nuevo capitulo ha visto la luz jaja

Qué hará Helga?

Qué será lo que Rhonda tiene en su celular?

Qué pasara con Arnold? Con quien ira al baile?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


End file.
